Bandages and Bruised Hearts
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Harry gets hurt and Draco doesn't believe him.  Minor angst, major fluff, adult language


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

"GAAAAH!" Harry screeched as he fell off the stepladder. "Bloody hell!"

Draco came racing into the room, yelling, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Harry stood up, clutching his hand. "I hurt my hand," he pouted, showing it to Draco, who walked over and took the offered hand, turning it this way and that in the light.

Draco sighed. "Harry, it just has scratch," he said, releasing the other man's hand before pulling a bottle of hand sanitizer out of his Healer robes. Harry scowled.

"It really hurts, though," he whinged, clutching his hand back to his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing how badly his partner exaggerated the slightest pain. "Ok, Harry, let me go find a Band-Aid," he said as he turned to leave the room.

"Don't patronize me, Draco, my wrist really hurts!" Harry said, following him. He stood at the door while Draco rooted around the medicine chest. "I think I cracked it."

His face hidden by the open medicine chest, Draco indulged in another eye roll and gave a small sigh. "Doubtful, but I'll get a wrap for you too. Anything else aching," he added sarcastically.

Harry huffed in annoyance and stomped out. "You know what, just fucking forget it! Obviously it's not important to you! I mean, seriously, you would think-"

Draco sighed again, feeling a headache coming on as he followed the yelling Harry in the living room. He listened as Harry paced and ranted, constantly holding his hurt hand to his chest.

"Harry."

"-and you never believe me when I tell-"

"Harry!"

"-and it really hurts that you don't listen-"

"HARRY, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?"

The Gryffindor blinked and looked at Draco. "What."

"Let me see your hand."

"No, I'm just going to go to Saint Mungo's, where other Healers will help me, since my partner won't, because he apparently doesn't care!" Before Draco could reply, Harry Disapparated.

There was a _pop! _and Harry appeared in the living room, his wrist in a brace. "Draco, I'm home," he called out. "Not that you care," he added under his breath. There was no reply.

"Draco?"

Beginning to get worried, Harry started walking through the house when he noticed the light on in their bedroom.

"Draco?" Harry pushed the door open to see Draco sprawled out on the bed, facing the door. He had changed out of his Healer robes and was now only clad in a pair of low slung pajama bottoms. Harry sighed, smiling slightly, and moved to kneel beside his lover. He leaned in close, his lips right next to Draco's ear.

"Draco," he whispered, "wake up." He nuzzled Draco's neck. "Wake-y, wake-y."

"Mmrm," Draco groaned, "tickles." He rolled over and there was a sudden yelp. Draco jumped up, revealing a small black ball of fur that had been hidden under his arm.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Draco said, grabbing the fluff ball. "Are you ok?" He held it up to face level.

"Awe, Draco, what's this?" Harry moved next to Draco on the bed. The puff looked at him.

"This is the new puppy I got us." Harry reached for it. "I haven't named her yet, I thought I would leave that up to you." Draco looked at his smitten lover and grinned.

"Oh, she is just adorable!" Harry rubbed his nose in the puppy's fur and looked at Draco suspiciously. "Why did you go get a puppy?"

_Should have known this was coming,_ Draco thought ruefully. "Healer Jeffries contacted me after your exam and told me you did have a small crack in your wrist. I felt awful, I should have examined you better, plus I knew you wanted a pup-"

Harry cut him off with a searing kiss, the puppy giving a little squeak as she was trapped between the two men.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Harry gasped when they finally broke apart.

Draco smirked. "No, but feel free to."

"Well, first I have to name this little girl," Harry laughed, hefting the pup. "How about… Amelia?"

"Mmm," was his only reply, as Draco was no longer paying attention to what Harry was saying, instead concentrating on Harry's shirt… and pants… and shoes…

"Be a dear and turn out the light, won't you?"

**Prompt from bleedforyou1 on the livejournal comminity: Scratch, puppy, light**


End file.
